


Sweet like Cinnamon

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Series: Lana Del Rey Oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - City, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a radio DJ whose boyfriend Jongdae has finally made it in the music industry, a happy achievement which is nonetheless affecting their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenna).



> This story was written for my very dear Jenna; I'm really sorry because I know you requested a fluffy, sneaky Baekhyun and Chen boyfriends story but I had Lana Del Rey's song Radio on my mind and the plot took a sudden nose-dive into the angst department. I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> As a side note, please see the endnotes for song links.

####  _Welcome listeners, to another relaxing evening of Paradise Radio with your host DJ White. Let's get off to a good start on this lovely summer night with last season's sleeper classic: Lana Del Rey's Radio. Pick your feet up, lean your head back, and sink into the sultry dusk of her lovely voice._

**from Jongdae:**  
**to Baekhyun:**  
**I know I've been overwhelmed with work lately and haven't had time to see you. I finally have an evening without a schedule or rehearsal so please let me make it up to you tonight. Meet me at our coffee shop by the station after your program, okay? I'll see you there!**

Baekhyun knows he can't complain. He's always know that it's Jongdae's dream to sing, and now that he's made it in the entertainment world, it's not his fault if he's swamped with rehearsals and schedules and doesn't have much time anymore to meet. But that doesn't make it any easier.

***

They first met in university; Jongdae was a voice major and Baekhyun was in the radio division but took voice as an elective because he'd always loved singing. They didn't really know each other; different majors, different classes, different friends, but in the one class they shared, a performance practical, they were thrown together for a project because their original partners suddenly dropped the class. Baekhyun had been bemoaning his fate, cursing not very kindly under his breath, "that damned Kyungsoo, why did he have to get offered that job in Vienna when I need him here!" when he heard a tentative cough. Redirecting his attention from his hand which had been punching the desk repeatedly, he gaped at the person standing in front of him. Sure he had nerdy round glasses on and an oddly-coloured cardigan, _a cardigan!_ but he was...surprisingly sexy with his defined jaw and the play of the muscles in his arms, and Baekhyun could feel his mouth going dry.

"Do you need a partner?" His classmate smiled, waiting for a response, and Baekhyun quickly snapped his mouth closed, embarassed. "Ummm, _where is my mind!?_ yes actually..." He tried to ignore the pale pink blush dusting the tops of his cheeks.

"That's great," the stranger replied. "As it so happens, I just lost my partner too." He walked forward, friendly grin on his face and hand outstretched, and Baekhyun had agreed to partner with him and was shaking his hand before he knew what had hit him.

"I'm Kim Jongdae, pleased to be working with you."

"I'm, uh, Byun Baekhyun, ah, pleased to be working with you as well."

Baekhyun regained most of his composure as soon as his right hand was safely ensconced back in this pocket, and kicked himself. _Why...how...why did I do that? I have no idea what he sounds like and if I fail this presentation...there goes the whole class!_ But he really didn't have any other options and he knew it.

####  _This is DJ White for you on Paradise Radio, and that lovely tune you just heard was Radio by Lana Del Rey. We've set a good pace with that track, and we'll let that feeling continue to envelop us with Slow and Steady, a cool and smooth piece by one of my personal favourites, Of Monsters and Men._

**from Jongdae:**  
**to Baekhyun:**  
**Hi Baek! I'm close to being done here and I'm really looking forward to seeing you; don't you dare forget! Or I might have to use my imagination...**

Baekhyun grins and puts down his phone. Jongdae is such a tease. He's never sure if there'll be chocolates or pine cones under his pillow, and he always pretends to sulk when another trick gets plays on him, just so that Jongdae will have to kiss his pout away. _After all, the best games go both ways..._

***

The second time they met was when they had agreed to meet for their first practice; the deadline was looming and Baekhyun was really starting to panic. So when he got to the practice room only to find it empty and dark, a crumpled note tapes to the door, he was ready to fly off the handle. He ripped the note off of the door in a fluidly angry motion and, fuming, began to read, only to pause halfway through in bewilderment. Confused, he wandered off campus to a small coffee shop by the station, following the squiggly lines drawn on the paper in lieu of any message. _This had better not be some kind of dumb joke!_

It was a cute shop, with pink shutters and chrysanthemums growing in the window boxes. He pushed open the door, hearing a cute bell tinkle over his head, and surveyed the paisley-patterned interior. The tall, gangly barista behind the counter smiled at him, and he nodded his head politely in acknowledgement before spotting Jongdae waving at him from a table in the corner.

Baekhyun walked over with a frown that reluctantly turned into a smile as the spicy scent of cinnamon wafted towards him. Jongdae grinned.

"I don't know what kind of coffee you like, or even if you like coffee at all, so I just got my favourite, two cinnamon dolce lattes, but I can always get you something else if you don't like it."

Baekhyun shook his head, his grumpy mood evaporating along with the steam from the coffee that drifted toward the ceiling. With one sip the world was right again, and he breathed the aroma in happily. Jongdae gave a very audible sigh of relief, and he looked curiously at him, eyes peering over the rim of his coffee cup.

"You looked like a storm cloud standing here in the doorway," he laughed. "I really thought I was in for it."

Baekhyun set his coffee cup down gently. "Well, I'll admit that I was more than a little annoyed when I got to the practice room and you weren't there. I thought that you must have bailed on me..."

Jongdae looked taken aback. "Of course I wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed. "It's just, I was really craving coffee, and I don't like that musty practice room anyway, and Chanyeol here is my friend and lets me hang out and stuff...but I realized I didn't have your number, so I had to leave a note. But I didn't know how to explain how to get here, so I just drew a map instead."

"Why didn't you just wait?" Baekhyun wasn't mad anymore, but still didn't quite understand the logic behind the empty practice room and note in lieu of the expected partner waiting.

"I guess...I didn't really think of that." Jongdae looked sheepish, which for some reason caused a happy, bubbling feeling to grow in Baekhyun's chest, which soon burst out as ringing laughter. He gave Jongdae a light punch on the shoulder and they got down to business, Jongdae making sure to wince whenever Baekhyun looked his way, which only caused him to start laughing again. It was a wonder they managed to get anything done at all.

####  _Paradise Radio here; this is DJ White and that was Slow and Steady by Of Monsters and Men. We've settled into a good groove with that smooth melody, and Islands by the masters of the cool city tune, The xx, will carry the tone forward. So sip your Manhattan or your gin and tonic and enjoy._

**from Jongdae:**  
**to Baekhyun:**  
**I was only going to mention it later, but I'm working on something really cool right now, and I can't wait to tell you all about it! I'm really looking forward to seeing you! Make sure you're there!**

Baekhyun has to laugh at his boyfriend's cheerful exuberance. They haven't had a good talk in such a long time, and there's so much to catch up on. It sounds like Jongdae has some fun stuff happening in his career, and he also has something he's been wanting to ask for quite a while already, but the timing has never been right...maybe today? He smiles, bringing his fingers up to his mouth in excitement like a small child.

***

His worries about the last-minute partner switch for the project had all been for nothing. He was actually floored when he first heard Jongdae's sultry voice and his range...needless to say, it was the first time in a while that Baekhyun had seriously doubted his own singing abilities. It only took one go-through, and Jongdae had already mastered the song. He was almost afraid to sing along, but one look at Jongdae's happy, open face, and he had to kick himself. The only one judging anyone here was himself.

The presentation went off without a hitch, and as the last bar of Just Once faded away, Jongdae turned to him, a happy smirk on his face, and Baekhyun felt the strange fluttering in his heart again, the odd feeling that had really begun to be a distraction when he was around his handsome project partner. The class applauded, surprising him with a standing ovation, and Jongdae took his hand to bow, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His heart rate really taking off at the sudden contact, Baekhyun had tried to unobtrusively remove his trembling fingers from Jongdae's grasp, but the other only leaned his head over and whispered in his ear, "I really like you, Baekhyun. Will you go out with me?"

Jongdae had only laughed at the sudden pink flush that covered Baekhyun's face, and darted in again for a quick kiss below the ear, disguised as another whisper. It had taken quite a while for Baekhyun to calm the wild beating of his heart.

####  _This is DJ White for Paradise Radio and that sleek track was Islands by The xx. Now I don't want to have you drifting off to sleep dreaming of skyscrapers and cold blue and red rivers of city traffic just yet, so this next track will mix things up a little. Here's Imagine Dragons with Amsterdam._

**from Jongdae:**  
**to Baekhyun:**  
**Please please please don't kill me but the new album art artist just flew in unexpectedly from Avignon and I unfortunately have to talk with him for just a bit. I should still be able to make it on time but I just wanted to let you know.**  
**(ㅠ_ㅠ)**

Baekhyun is almost finished putting everything away and closing the studio for the night when he gets Jongdae's next text. He reads it twice, a familiar cold feeling seeping through his chest like a punctured water balloon. It always begins like this. They have exciting plans which they've anticipated for weeks, but at the last minute Jongdae is always busy. He doesn't want to complain; he's ecstatic at the fact that Jongdae's career has taken off so well and he can finally do what he's always dreamed of doing, but at the same time...he really misses him. They hardly see each other anymore, and when they do, it's only for a few stolen moments between schedules: a brush of the hand, a quick kiss in the shadows, and then he's gone, and Baekhyun is left alone again.

***

Baekhyun hadn't really dated anyone before, sure there was that brief fling with Kyungsoo in high school, but in all honesty they had always worked better as friends, and now that he was off in Vienna living his dream they barely exchanged the occasional message. He knew that of course they would be able pick their friendship up right where they had left off when they next met, but in the meantime he was dating for the first time for real and it was the best thing ever.

He was finishing off his last year in his program, and he and Jongdae were both trying beginning to seriously think about their futures. Jongdae was singing at pubs, sending demos to record labels and trying out for any audition he could find, while he had applied for an internship at the local radio station.

He rushed into the coffee shop, gave a quick wave and nod to Chanyeol as he dashed by, and made his way to the back corner where he could see Jongdae already waiting, the white steam trailing from his cup a sure sign that he hadn't been there long.

"I got the internship!" Baekhyun was ecstatic and Jongdae beamed back at him, his strong arms enveloping him in a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you Baek." He nuzzled his face into Baekhyun's neck, leaving tiny kisses in a trail along his nape and his sweet cinnamon breath left Baekhyun light-headed and tingling.

Chanyeol brought over his favourite cinnamon dolce latte and he explained everything he had learned about the radio station in preparation for his internship, his eyes dancing and arms waving excitedly as he talked. His boyfriend smiled warmly back as he patiently listened to everything he had to say, adding the appropriate remarks and responding with exactly the right questions, his hands occasionally wandering across the table to gently touch Baekhyun's shoulder or affectionately brush his fingers across his face. Baekhyun sank happily into his boyfriend's loving attention, and it was only later in the dark as they lay curled up side-by-side in his bed that he realized he had never asked how Jongdae's latest auditions had gone.

####  _This is Paradise Radio and I'm your host, DJ White with you here on this warm summer evening. The wonderful song you just had the pleasure of listening to was Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons and, seeing as we're moving deeper into the evening and into the dark, where our worries and problems start to rear their less-than-pleasant heads, I thought that we could lift these thoughts up to the surface with the dreamily introspective Hearts a Mess by Gotye._

**from Jongdae:**  
**to Baekhyun:**  
**Baek...**  
**I'm really really really sorry...**  
**I don't even know what to say...**  
**I'm going to be late -**  
**I know that all I do is keep sending excuses so I won't even try to explain; I'll just do everything in my power to get there as soon as I possibly can. Please wait for me.**

He's walking along the dark road, yellow sodium lights buzzing overhead, when his phone sings gently, alerting him of a new text. The cold that has already permeated his chest hardens, fracturing into sharp ice tips that puncture his lungs and stomach with sharp pin-points as he breathes. He swipes his phone and reads the message in one harsh gulp, as though to rip the bandage off in one painful go. Of course he'll still go to the coffee shop, and of course he'll wait. He always does. But after cups and cups of coffee bought, waiting, growing cold, he can no longer remember the sweet smell of warm cinnamon.

***

_What am I going to say?_

Baekhyun had just gotten the overwhelming news that the main DJ of the Paradise Radio program that he worked under was moving to a larger station in Berlin, and had been so impressed with his work and potential that he'd flagged Baekhyun to be his replacement. He was obviously overjoyed at the news, but as he skipped excitedly towards the coffee shop where he was meeting Jongdae, his quick footfalls slowed down and became more tentative as he thought about his boyfriend. Jongdae was an amazing singer: everyone who had ever heard him sing was an avid fan and yet nothing seemed to be working out for him. The timing was always wrong: the audition was always looking for something a little different, the music label had always just started promoting someone else, and the constant disappointment was really starting to eat away at his boyfriend's happy spirit. Jongdae never said anything of course, but the growing bags under his eyes and the gradual hollowing of his cheeks belied his false cheer. He was working at a local record store, still sending out demos and singing in his spare time, but the optimistic prankster of his university years was gradually disappearing into a gaunt, dull-eyed man, and Baekhyun was trying to do his very best to stop the slow yet unstoppable descent down the mountain. He had to tell Jongdae about his new promotion, they always told each other everything, but worry about his boyfriend dampened his spirit considerably.

He tentatively pushed the door of the coffee shop open, even the bell's ting-a-linging overhead sounding less like a major key ditty and more like minor key lament as he nodded to Chanyeol who was leaning tiredly against the counter, before making his way to their table in the back.

Jongdae was sitting, fingers wrapped tightly around a half-empty cup. There was no longer any steam drifting up towards the ceiling in lazy spirals; Baekhyun's heart sank as he wondered how long his boyfriend had already been sitting there, alone. They sat in silence for a moment, Baekhyun's heart breaking just a little before he reached his hand over the table to gently unwrap one of Jongdae's hands from the cold coffee cup, only a trace of warmth left as he wrapped it in his long fingers.

"Jongdae," he said tentatively. His boyfriend lifted his tired head, a brief but heavy exhaustion leaking from his eyes before it was obscured by a thin mask of cheer.

"Hi Baek."

"I need to tell you something." Baekhyun didn't know where to start, how to start, but as usual he managed to say the wrong thing. Jongdae's tired gaze sharpened, pupils dilating in alarm as he snapped his head up and drew in his shoulders.

"Wait, no-" Jongdae stuttered in alarm and Baekhyun wanted to slam his head against the table for making everything worse but instead gently silenced his boyfriend with a gentle touch of a finger to his fluttering lips.

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "That came out all wrong." He stood up, taking the few steps to Jongdae's side and enveloped him in a warm, slightly desperate embrace.

"I got a promotion," he whispered guiltily into his boyfriend's ear before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"What?" Jongdae pushed him away in surprise, holding him at arms length so he could stare his boyfriend in the eyes. Baekhyun was alarmed for a moment before he found himself buried in a warm hug, face squeezed into Jongdae's neck. "Why didn't you tell me right away? That's great news!"

Baekhyun squirmed out of Jongdae's arms so he could check his boyfriend's expression for himself, but all he saw was loving happiness for his success. For some reason, the simple honesty in his boyfriend's expression was too much for him to bear, and his eyes overflowed with tears, face nested into Jongdae's collarbone.

"But why are you crying?" Baekhyun could feel his boyfriends warm hands patting his back comfortingly, and this only made his tears fall faster. Jongdae was so good; it was too much for him to take. He could feel Jongdae looking at him in bemusement, waiting for the flow of the sudden waterfall to stem enough for an explanation to be given.

After a few minutes, Baekhyun had calmed himself sufficiently, nestled into Jongdae's side, to be able to explain. "I'm really happy about being the main radio host but I feel so bad because I think you deserve a lucky break more than I do." He ducked his head, embarrassed, to avoid Jongdae's exasperated expression at his silly boyfriend.

"Baek, look at me." Jongdae lifted Baekhyun's face firmly but gently so they could look at each other in the eyes. "Do you really think that, even though I might not be doing what I really want for my career right now, I won't be happy to hear that my beloved boyfriend has finally gotten to do what he's always dreamed of doing?" He flicked Baekhyun's forehead sharply, who winced before beginning to laugh. They were still giggling to each other when Chanyeol brought over Baekhyun's cinnamon dolce latte, and the sweet smell of cinnamon flavoured their happy kisses.

But later on, in the dark of Jongdae's room, Baekhyun lay awake listening to his boyfriend's quiet sobs coming from the still figure in the bed beside him, and his heart broke just a little bit more.

####  _This is your host DJ White with you here on Paradise Radio and the heartbreakingly beautiful song you just had the pleasure of hearing was Hearts a Mess by Gotye. We'll bring it down a notch now but still keep to the introspective tone with Birdy's lovely cover of The xx's Shelter._

**No messages.**

He walks to the coffee shop, barely noticing the flower-filled window boxes or the tinkling of the bell overhead as he pushes past the door and nods at Chanyeol tiredly on his way to their table in the back. He slumps into his chair, idly playing with his silent phone and smoothing his long fingers restlessly over the polished wood surface of the tabletop that has practically been a third party in his relationship.

He's surprised when he notices a shadow fall over his hand and looks up, hoping against hope, only to see Chanyeol towering over him with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry, but we seem to be out of cinnamon." He seems almost embarrassed, but then again, in all the years that Baekhyun's been coming, this has never happened before. "Could I maybe interest you in something else? Perhaps a caramel flan latte?"

Baekhyun nods idly, attempting to give Chanyeol a reassuring smile which he's sure falls very flat, judging from his concerned expression.

The coffee, when it comes, is missing the characteristic sweetness that Jongdae has come to associate with the coffee shop, and by extension, his relationship with Jongdae, and the caramel only sticks in his throat, leaving him coughing. He sits, waiting, in the deepening night, his long fingers wrapped around the empty cup gradually growing colder as he keeps his eyes fixed on the phone that doesn't light up.

***

He was going home from another evening at the studio when his phone suddenly lit up with a message from Jongdae. He quickly rerouted his path to the coffee shop, footsteps ringing against the pavement as he approached the door with the tinkling bell. Nodding to Chanyeol, he made his way to the table in the corner, surprised when he saw that Jongdae wasn't there yet. However, he had barely had time to sit down before Jongdae rushed in, the biggest smile on his face that Baekhyun had ever seen since university.

"I got signed!" Jongdae shouted ecstatically across the coffee shop and Baekhyun stood, frozen, as his boyfriend enveloped him in an overjoyed embrace before wrapping his cheeks in his warm hands, lips crashing together in an jubilant dance as tears beaded in the corners of his eyes. _I've waited so long for this._ He furiously blinked back his happy tears and wrapped his arms around Jongdae, long fingers buried in his soft hair, as the kiss deepened.

They only separated after hearing a strange grating sound beside them; Chanyeol clearing his throat, two cinnamon dolce lattes in his hands.

"I'm very happy for you," he said mildly in his deep voice, "and I know we're friends and all, but this is a public establishment."

Baekhyun and Jongdae broke apart, laughing, and followed Chanyeol back to their table, the sweet smell of cinnamon filling the air with happiness. They grinned at each over over the rims of their coffee cups and tangled their fingers together under the table, joy dancing between their eyes. That had been happiness, however fleeting.

####  _Paradise Radio; this is DJ White with another evening of dreamy music and atmospheric tracks. The song you just heard was Birdy's heart-piercing cover of The xx's Shelter, and to round out the trinity of blue we'll move on to the stormy No Light, No Light by the darkly soulful Florence and the Machine._

**No messages.**

The night outside is an inky shade of emptiness and Baekhyun is still sitting, feet numb and fingers stiffened around the coffee cup. It's not like this is the first time Jongdae has stood him up; it's sadly enough becoming an all-too-frequent occurrence. The customary smell of cinnamon will fade along with the sun as he waits, silent, before an apologetic text message from his boyfriend will inform him that Jongdae feels really terrible about the situation but won't be able to make it due to a late practice, overtime interview, extended radio show or half a dozen other perfectly reasonable explanations that nevertheless only chip away at the shattering fragments of his heart. He'll pick himself up from the chair, shake out the pins and needles in his arms and legs and trudge over to the counter to pay for his coffee before slowly making his way home in the dark.

But this time feels different.

There's a certain finality to the air, maybe it's just the absence of the usual cinnamon aroma or maybe it's been a long time coming, but as Baekhyun glances once again at his silent phone to check for messages, he knows, deep in his calcifying bones and buried in his shattering heart, that if he leaves now it will be the end.

So he waits.

And he waits.

He can sense Chanyeol eying him worriedly from behind the counter but he doesn't pay him any attention.

He's prepared himself to wait forever, if he has to.

Baekhyun's just glancing over to look at his silent phone for the umpteenth time when he hears a curious tapping from the street outside the coffee shop. He's barely had a chance to lift his head when the door to the coffee shop crashes open, Chanyeol springing to his feet behind the counter and the bell vibrating madly over the figure of his boyfriend, hands on his knees, gasping to regain his breath as his eyes dart wildly around the café looking for something. For someone. For him.

Baekhyun has been waiting for this moment for so long that the sudden appearance of the one he has been waiting for takes a moment to sink in, and he sits there, frozen, as Jongdae makes his way over to the table where he is.

But all of a sudden his body catches up with his brain and he's on his feet.

"You waited." Jongdae is still gasping, out of breath, but he manages to give Baekhyun a weak smile.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to say _something, anything_ but that's when the shattered fragments of his heart decide to fuse back together in a massive explosion of emotion and instead of words he bursts into tears.

Jongdae takes his boyfriend into his arms, smoothing his hands comfortingly against his back, but the corners of his eyes are suspiciously wet.

"I waited," Baekhyun manages to say between sobs, "because I felt like if I didn't it would be over."

He gently detaches Jongdae's arms from around him and rubs his wet eyes with the backs of his hands, noticing the teary brightness of his boyfriend's eyes as he looks at him.

"I knew somehow that I had to come, even if I was late," Jongdae agrees, swiftly dabbing the corners of his eyes with a finger. "Actually, I was supposed to stay later for a different issue that popped up, but I finally put my foot down."

"But," Baekhyun starts, his crying-roughened voice tinged with concern.

"No," Jongdae says firmly. "I'm terribly happy being able to do what I love, but if that means losing you, it's not worth it." Seeing the expression on Baekhyun's face, he places a finger gently over his mouth in pause. "I've scheduled a meeting tomorrow with my manager and the head of the division I'm under, and I'm going to talk to them about some things. I'm sure we can reach some kind of compromise."

Baekhyun is still a little worried, but the confident expression on Jongdae's face reassures him, _You don't know how happy I am to see that expression on your face again_ , and he reaches out a hand to cup Jongdae's cheek with his fingers.

"Actually, there was something I was hoping to talk about with you soon." He smiles at his boyfriend's slightly worried expression with calm assurance, remembering another time in the past when he had also had something to talk about. "I was wondering...maybe...do you want to move in with me?"

He looks at Jongdae, the expression in his eyes tentative, and is not prepared to be enveloped in an enlivening, bone-crushing hug.

"Yes, of course," he hears whispered into the skin of his neck, and there's a suspicious wetness staining the back of his shirt but he doesn't mention it.

As they sit, beaming at each other across the table, fingers tightly entwined, the sweet smell of cinnamon fills the air.

"I managed to find some," Chanyeol says proudly, bearing two steaming cinnamon dolce lattes.

They grin over the rims of their coffee cups at each other, eyes filled with dreams and plans for their future together. This, now, is happiness.

####  _This has been Paradise Radio with your beloved host, DJ White. We may have succeeded in finally breaking your heart with the last song, a tumultuous No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine, but we'll end the evening on a happier note. Skyrocketing to the top of the charts with his debut single, this is our very own Kim Jongdae with his uplifting cover of Journey's classic song Open Arms._

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this story was inspired by Lana Del Rey's Radio, song (live version unfortunately) [here](http://youtu.be/QDZipI7vky8) and lyrics [here](http://rock.rapgenius.com/Lana-del-rey-radio-lyrics).
> 
> You can listen to the songs played on Paradise Radio in the story [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlMCNitleOzFArrkV4q8_jX-L8X9ooHVi) (it's a YouTube playlist so some of the songs had to be live versions). Baekhyun and Chen really did sing the song Just Once on Arirang Radio (SoundK) on 20 June 2013 and you can watch it [here](http://youtu.be/KOTr3_yOb28). In addition, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen and Luhan did cover Journey's Open Arms for KBS' Global Request Show: A Song a For You on 23 August 2013 and you can watch it [here](http://youtu.be/JKr9GU9emfg).
> 
> As usual, despite this being written as a gift it was also a massive word-vomit and I expect to be making minor spelling and grammatical corrections over the next little bit.
> 
> For reference purposes, the songs listed as being played on the radio are as follows:  
> Lana Del Rey - Radio  
> Of Monsters and Men - Slow and Steady  
> The xx - Islands  
> Imagine Dragons - Amsterdam  
> Gotye - Hearts a Mess  
> Birdy - Shelter  
> Florence and the Machine - No Light, No Light  
> EXO (Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen, Luhan) - Open Arms [the fictional Jongdae debut version of course]
> 
> This story was first published anonymously in the following two ways:  
> http://paste.ly/pastes/1268 [unreadable formatting]  
> http://paste2.org/H2aaM2d4 [submitted anonymously as a gift]


End file.
